


Subway In Busan

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, All kinds of kinks, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun Is Annoyed, Baekhyun is a Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol Is A Tease, Chanyeol Is Human, Choking, Death, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grim Reapers, Horror, Humans, Humor, Killing, Kinks, Love, M/M, Murder, Parody if you wish, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Reaper - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Submission, Trauma, Vampires, biting kink, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Baekhyun is a kinky, rootless vampire and Chanyeol will actually manage to change that, or not excatly.Or with other words, Baekhyun just wants to be loved.





	Subway In Busan

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere.  
> I hope that you will like it, because it just wrote itself.  
> If not, then I'll just delete it.

Baekhyun was sitting at the subway station, waiting for the train to arrive, along with his next victim. Or how he liked to call them _'Sunday Dinner'_ it was some kind of routine, that he had developed. Only hunting and drinking blood on Sundays, it was a kink of sorts.

Since it was God's day and people went to pray, Baekhyun went to eating. It seemed to him as a joke towards everything, that people knew and believed in. After all, noone believed that vampires were real, just how Baekhyun didn't believe that God was real. If he was, creatures like him wouldn't have been alive for so long, to take away innocent lives, just for the sake of feeding their hunger. Making them choose, between life for themselves and taking away another, for their own to continue. Or suffer to no end from the burning and excruciating thirst. If God existed, then this would've been a very sick joke to make, on those creatures like him. Making them choose between, loosing their humanity and live or suffer somewhere far far away, closed and chained. Because until today, none of them had found a way to end their meaningless and endless life.

Baekhyun smirked at himself, because he had let himself get lost into his thoughts and forgot what he was there for. He crossed his legs, one over the other and sat more gracefully. He very well knew, how attractive he was and how people always stared at him, while passing. It was easier for him to choose his next pray like that, looking into their eyes and seeing how they lived their life. It was too easy for someone, who had seen millions of faces, to know what kind of life a person lived.

Baekhyun loved to choose the happy and full of life humans, so he could feel that enegry in their blood and make him feel alive as well. It was another kink, to choose the most pure and innocent souls. It was always more, than just a dinner. It was a thrill and he loved it. His preys, how they obayed every word he said and how they gave up on their lives so easily, without even realizing it.

He pulled his collar of his coat up and hid a bit of his face, as he liked to do. Keeping his smirk on, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the train. It was about to arrive in approximately 2 minutes and 16 seconds.

Baekhyun licked his lips, kind of excited to see his next meal and what kind of joy it would bring him, that person's face. He liked to enjoy every bit of his victims before he actually killed them. Sometimes he kissed them, tasting their lips, demanding to be loved back. Other times, he just used them for other sexual joys, but in the end they always went to the same place. The underworld.

Baekhyun had a special place where he burried all of the corpses and he knew, that noone would ever find them, deep onto the woods.

30 seconds, He saw the screen displaying.

Baekhyun smirked again and kept it there, knowing that it was his best weapon of seduction. Sometimes he didn't even need to use his hypnosis to make people leave with him or make them kiss him.

There were nights where he just prefered it to be plain and simple. Choose, hypnotize, take out somewhere quiet, drink them dry and then bury them. Other times, most of the times, he loved to play around. Baekhyun had yet another kink, because he had a really twisted personality. He always chose smaller humans, because he wanted to feel bigger and dominant. Sometimes it was hard to find what he wanted, because he himself wasn't one of the tallest, barely 1.75. He just loved the size, as people liked to say. He scoffed at himself, because of that mental note.

The train stopped few meters away from the bench, that he was sitting on and the doors were about to open. Since he was bored today, he decided in the last second what kind of human he wanted to eat today. He wasn't going to look for the shortest girl, as he usually did. To make it more interesting and different, he was going to take the tallest man, that got out of that particular train and not wait for the next one, as he did almosy everytime when he didn't like anyone.

He wanted a totally different thing today and make it more thrilling for himself by making his size kink turn against him, expecting it to be more enjoyable that way. He was in a good mood today and that's why he wanted to experiment.

People were already getting off the train, he was keeping his eyes on males and tall ones, but nothing really looked good enough. Most of them were above the middle age and around his height, which kind of disappointed him. Baekhyun was about to give up on his silly idea and set for a young small girl, when at the very end of the train, just before the doors were about to close, a very tall young man stepped out. That made Baekhyun twitching from his stone pose out of excitement.

The man was a head taller than everybody else, kind of sloppy and careless. He didn't care much about life, Baekhyun thought. He was dressed with a lose hoodie and jeans, large headphones hanging around his neck and a backpack on one of his sides. Curly messy hair, round and fluffy face with big eyes. While Baekhyun was observing his face the man immediately locked his gaze, like he had called his name.

Of course, Baekhyun didn't look away, he knew his game way too well, than to do that. He smiled in return of the man's stare and to Baekhyun's surprise he smirked at him. Most of the girls always blushed or looked away, but the man kept looking straight into his eyes and smirked at him like he knew exactly how twisted Baekhyun was. Without making any other efforts Baekhyun only kept the man's gaze until he came to sit next to him, without even asking if it was free, like eveybody else did. When he sat down he huffed out and loud sigh like it was awhile since he sat and ruffled his hair. He seemed pretty big, long arms and legs, big hands, long neck. Which made Baekhyun lick his lips and swallow.

  
"Are you trying to get down with me, only by staring or are you going to ask me out?" The man asked, utterly surprising Baekhyun, making him raise an eyebrow. Noone was ever that bold towards him, knowing that he had such interest in them. Baekhyun let a big smile spill on his face, as he turned fully to him, not letting go of his gaze for a second.

He wanted to make him leave and take him somewhere more quiet, so he can have some fun. That's why he used his hypnotic ability, as he usually did. Deeply staring into the man's eyes and lowering his voice, demanding for him to obay his wishes.

"You're going to leave with me now and follow me wherever I take you without hasitation." He blinked and got up, expecting the man to do the same as he told him, but he didn't move. Baekhyun only heard a scoff from behind him and turned around, surprised yet again, this time both eyebrows raised. The man was chukling now, running his fingers through his hear.

  
"The cheap hypnosis tricks don't work on him." He let out a sigh and a teasing smirk apeared on his face again, as he finished his sentence.

"Little vampire." Baekhyun frowned confused, why didn't his hypnosis work. That irritated him more than the fact, that the man knew he was a vampire. He sat back on the bench scoffing.

  
"And why so?" Baekhyun asked irritated. The man's smirk didn't fall off his face.

"I eat a lot of garlic." He winked at him playfully, Baekhyun only rolled his eyes.

"How did you know? Did the garlic gave you medium abilities, as well?" Baekhyun mocked, but he wasn't laughing, because the irritation didn't leave him. The man chuckled.

"Maybe." He answered teasing again.

"I've seen a few of your kind through the years, but they were never interested in me." He said shoving Baekhyun with his shoulder. He frowned again.

"If you're one of those so called hunter, I hate to break it to you and pity for your nice smirk, but we can't be killed so, you may leave." Baekhyun waves his hand in the air dismissive, he wanted this one gone before the next train arrives and he could take another victim, a successful one this time.

"And let you starve? Not an option." The man replied, Baekhyun looked at him amazed now. He knew that Baekhyun wanted to feed on him and didn't run away.

"What?" He asked confused, which made the man chuckle.

  
"I won't let a cute little vampire like you, starve on my watch." He teased again, Baekhyun only blinked a few times and frowned again.

  
"You're either crazy or completely insane, there's no other option." He said more to himself, than to the man.

  
"Just human, thank you." He corrected him cheeky and Baekhyun shook his head. He got up and started walking toward the exit and out of the station, giving up on eating that night.

He was too irritated to do anything else, he just wanted to go home now, but unfortunately the man walked after him, following him. Baekhyun sighed annoyed.

 

When they were outside and there were less people around them.

"Stop following me." Baekhyun said, he regretted his decision for a change in taste, because now he wasn't going to have fun and worse, he wasn't going to eat at all.

"I told you, I'm not going to do that." Baekhyun growled.

  
"So, you're going to let me drink from you?" He asked with skeptical voice.

"If you're going to be a good little vampire, I just might." He shoved him again and this time harder, but Baekhyun's balance didn't waver, he was only getting even more irritated.

  
"Do you have a death wish or something?" He asked.

  
"No, not really." The man replied with a cheeky voice.

"Then stop following me and annoying me." Baekhyun threw back.

  
"Naah, I'm enjoying your company." He tried to shove him again, but Baekhyun knew that, so he turned around and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing hard enough for the other to stop breathing, showing his fangs and red eyes, hissing.

  
"Do you want to keep annoying me?" He said with his roaring voice, the man only tapped two times on Baekhyun's forearm for him to let him go and as he did, the taller took a deep breath. After a second that smirk was back on his face, a bit choking on the air but he replied.

"You look pretty damn cool." He reached up his arm now.

  
"I'm Chanyeol It's nice to meet you, little vampire." Baekhyun frowned because that person was totally insane, he just turned around and kept walking, but hear the man...Chanyeol, running after him and suddenly taking his hand for a shake.

Baekhyun stared blankly at their hands and how small his own looked and felt into the man's.

"It's nice to meet you, little one." He said friendly with a chuckle, Baekhyun roar.

"Stop calling me that." He pulled his hand away.

"I'm not little." He said again, the man only kept chuckling.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'll keep calling you that. Plus you are pretty small, so yes you're little." He shoved him again and Baekhyun felt tempted to kill him.

"You know, I can kill you for just a second, right? Or are you that dumb and crazy." The man took his hand again, for no reason that Baekhyun could think of and he looked at them again, now Chanyeol was staning in front if him, caresing his hand with his tumb.

"Nope, You wouldn't kill me." Baekhyun only sighed louder, as he intended to show how annoying everything was and pulled his hand away again.

"You're getting on my nerves, boy." He said and started walking.

"You have really soft and nice hands, they look like a piece of art." Baekhyun didn't have an answer for that, he only looked down at his hands and Chanyeol kept talking.

"They are lean and long, beautiful long fingers. So soft and elegant, can't be more perfect." He frowned and turned around.

"And why wouldn't I kill you? It will only take a squeeze at your neck." Chanyeol smirked at that.

"Because, you want to drink from me." Baekhyun replied, almost instantly.

"I can't do that if I can't hypnotize you and you won't let me so." Baekhyun srugged and walked away.

"I told you, that I will let you drink if.." Baekhyun cut him.

"Yeah yeah, if I was a good little vampire, I got it, you madman." He sighed loudly again and stoped turning around to face the man.

"What do you want from me?" Chanyeol's eyes light up and his smirk got even bigger, as he replied.

"I want you, to sink your little teeth in me." He leaned closer and whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

"Little vampire." Baekhyun sighed, but realized how close the man's neck was to his mouth. He took a deep breath and the scent of his blood, along with the warmth coming from his body made Baekhyun's fangs come out, it was always a bit painful but he was used to it by now.

After a second Chanyeol was away and looking into Baekhyuns eyes with a smirk.

"You will do it in the end, won't you?" He asked, Baekhyun shook his head and shoved the man away with human strength of courses, he didn't want to kill him while he flew away half the city.

"You're an insane bastard." Baekhyun turned around and sighed again for the 20th time that evening. He was planning on running off, there was no way the man would follow him, but after a second he felt that Chanyeol took his hand.

"Wait." It seemed like he knew what Baekhyun wanted to do, he turned around and looked at him.

"What now, are you going to climb a tree and jump from there, because it's fun or what?" There was more sincerity in his eyes for the first time since they met.

"Take me somewhere else, not where you usually take all the others." It looked like a plead and Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pilled away.

"I'm not gonna take you anywhere, I told you that I'm not gonna drink from you. You're free to go, just leave me alone already." Baekhyun knew, that the man was going to take his hand again, but he let him because he somehow felt pity for him now, after he saw how desperate he looked few seconds ago.

"You chose me, you want it to be me and just do it, but on one condition. Don't do it on the usual place." He moved closer and Baekhyun just stood still, without moving. The man leaned closer and placed a kiss on Baekhyun's lips, genle and sweet.

"Do you want to die so badly?" Baekhyun whispered, both still close to eachother.

"Not really, but if that's what you wish, I wouldn't mind it." Baekhyun wanted to kiss him again, but he realized that he was letting somekind of feeling fill him for the first time in ages. He pushed Chanyeo away.

"No, just go away." He shook his head.

"I don't want you anymore, it was a mistake that I thought I wanted to have you." He tried to convince himself more than the taller.

He didn't know what was happening. For the first time in a very long while. he felt something like that again. Realizing, that someone wanted to be with him without hypnosis, only one person wanted him that way and loved him till the day she died. All the memories rushed into his mind, it was painful and hurtful. He sighed even louder, almost yelling and without knowing he lost his cool, shoving Chanyeol again and again, as he yelled.

"Why are you like this?! Who the hell are you?! Why arent you afraid?! Why do you want to die?!" His memories and feelings got the best of him. He leaned his head onto Chanyeol's chest and sighed, if he could cry, he would've.

The man wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug and answered all of his questions.

"I want this and that is why I'm acting this way, I want to feel and live through this and see what's it like to be with someone like you. And I am Chanyeol, just a human and probably another ordinary meal for you. I'm not afraid, because I've been observing you for couple of years. I went on studying eveything, that was out there about vampires, so I could approach you. I know almost everything that there is to know. I know how you choose your victims, what you like about them and how every Sunday, you take one girl out the station and just disappears. I was going to that particular station everyday, until I learned how you hunted and then only kept coming back, every Sunday just wanting to see you, because I knew that you wouldn't choose me. It was a total surprise to me, that you actually even looked me into the eyes. From the first day when I saw you, 14 years ago, your perfection mesmerized me and drove me to study, so I can make it here today. And lastly, I don't want to die, but if that is what you wish to do, I can't really stop you, but you have to know this. I'm yours, always have been and always will be." As he finished, Baekhyun just stood there not being able to cope with those words. He didn't want to reply to any of those, because those were very heavy words and had a bad post traumatic effect on him, remind him of his relationship.

"What do you mean by a good little vampire?" Baekhyun asked, still into his arms, he felt and heard the man chuckle.

"Maybe, accept me and use me for a blood bank and not kill me. And maybe, just maybe, be more gentle than you have been with your other victims." Baekhyun scoffed.

"How much do you really know?" Baekhyun mumbled, as he move away. He was feeling a bit better, now looking at him.

"Everything that you have showed to the world. I guess, I don't know even the half of eveything about you, because you don't really show much." Chanyeol tried to smile, but Baekhyun could see that this was important to him, maybe practiced it, from what he learned.

"You're a creep, you know that, right?" He said and laughed a bit, trying to make the other at least smile and he did.

"You never really noticed me though." He stated and Baekhyun said.

"Even the more reason to be a great stalker, not getting noticed by a vampire." Then Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun was confused because he was seeing his past lover into Chanyeol and that maybe he could have something with him. Let himself be loved after so many years and get his colorful view of life itself back, instead of being irritated and hateful towards everything. He sighed, Baekhyun was more confused than any other time, he reached to take the man's hand.

"So, what do you want to say? That you have feelings for me? A moster that kills people on a daily basis to stay alive and that you wasted your precious mortal life to study about us, the damned creatures, just so you can get to me?" Chanyeol only nodded and placed a hand on his cheek, caresing it. Then he pressed his lips to Baekhyun's again and whispered.

"It's not only having feelings for you, I love you. Maybe it's because of your perfect nature, but I have no regrets about anything, because we are here now." Baekhyun scoffed painfully.

"Are you sure that noone has hypnotized you." Chanyeol chuckled.

"Well, you tried and failed. How can anyone else do it? Of course not, I just hope that I'm worth a little more than all the others before me." He said with a little painful smile. Baekhyun shook his head and leaned down.

"You don't know anything... Not even a single bit of what this is doing to me." He sighed overwhelmed with eveything.

"Then, tell me." Chanyeol rubbed his back.

"I can't, how can I?" Baekhyun gasped, thinking of how could he let someone into is life, when he swore not to ever do that again, after how heartbreaking his last love was.

"Just trust me, you can always kill me if you don't like how things are going. Or if I know too much and you change your mind along the way." Baekhyun laughed painfully.

"You're crazy, literally insane, I can't even believe it." He stepped away and looked into Chanyeols eyes, it was surprising they were full of adoration and love, sparkling into the dark alley that they were standing. He patted Baekhyun on the shoulder and said with a bright smile, the first time for him to see.

"Let's continue tonight, as if this didn't happen and go along with the plan."

"The plan?" Baekhyun asked confused.

"Yes. You taking me somwhere, I keep irritating you till we arrive and then you feed on me." Baekhyun scoffed unbelieving.

"Where's the part of me being a good little vampire?" He asked cheeky with a smile.

"Well, I don't know? Are you willing to be one?" Chanyeol asked curious, his smirk showing.

"Well, I don't know, maybe? If you're going to let me drink, I might be." He said playfully, trying to push away all of his memories.

 

 

It was silent while they were walking, Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He changed the course and started walking in the other direction and let the taller follow him. He didn't know what he was going to do with him, once they get there, he didn't know anything. Baekhyun's memories of his first love were filling his mind. How she knew exactly what he was, the moment they met. He wanted to drink her dry, just like he wanted to do the same with Chanyeol. It was all exactly the same. Maybe it was her, reborn after so many years. His one true love, his soulmate.

"Are you taking me to the woods, where you're going to kill me, because I know what you really are?" Chanyeol tried to tease, but Baekhyun wasn't in the mood for that anymore. He was worried about himself and what the future held for him. Maybe this was one of God's jokes again, doing it just to see how Baekhyun will suffer once again, after that human dies, a human who truly wanted to be with him.

"I thoight you told me to take you somewhere other than my usual feeding sight?" Baekhyun asked without any emotions now, his playfulness was gone along with his hunger. If that human was really, his lost love, than he wouldn't hasitate to turn him into a vampire, as well. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, but that was the thing, he wasn't sure in anything.

"Oh." Chanyeol gasped surprised.

"So, you bring them to the woods and kill them there?" He more likely observed than asked. Baekhyun sighed, because he was lost into his thoughts.

"Come on little vampire, why are so serious all of a sudden. Don't tell me that you don't want my blood." The man shoved Baekhyun and he frowned, turning towards him, mad now.

"Cut the crap will you? You're getting on my nerves, I'm not in the mood for games anymore." He cut and shoved him away.

"I hate you." He mumbled and kept walking. Chanyeol needed few minutes to get next to Baekhyun and took his small hand into his own.

"Well then, change of plans. Does this feel better?" It really did feel better, Baekhyun longed for someone to touch him without him telling them to do so under his hypnosis. He rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"You're crazy, totally insane, I tell you. Why don't you go see a dortor or something?" Baekhyun said and continued walking, picking up the pace, but enough for Chanyeol to walk beside him.

"Okay, I guess you don't like holding hands." He sighed next to Baekhyun. He wanted to tell him that it's not that, but how could a human even begin to understand, what he has been through for a thousand years and why he is this way.

"Then, what about this." Baekhyun was about to say something and disagree, tell him to stop, but before he could do anything, Chanyeol's lips were on his own. Kissing him with soft and warm lips. Baekhyun wanted to melt into the embrace and let himself be taken away from the demons that were after him for so long. He wanted for once to feel loved and cared for and not see fake affection into the other person's eyes. Chanyeol moved his arm to Baekhyun's waist and that's when he came back to reality and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

"Are you on Heroin or something?" Baekhyun asked pissed now, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"No?" The man answered, obviously confused.

"I thought vampires liked sexual closure." He wondered outloud.

"It's not that!" Baekhyun yelled at him.

"I'm a fucking Vampire, who kills people to feed himself." Chanyeol moved closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"I know." He whispered and leaned closer.

"How fucking crazy do you have to be, to come at me and tell me that you are okay with it all and want to willingly give me to drink from you and kill you if I please." He said almost whining confused, but not moving away, because he wanted this, no, he needed it.

"I told you, I'm not crazy nor a drug addict. You've seduced me long time ago, without doing anything, only with your perfect looks. Isn't that what vampires usualy do? mesmerize people. Now when I have the opportunity, I want to be with you in whatever way you want. It's been my life's purpose, to study about vampires and try to understand you and now that I know. I don't have any problem with anything, I just want you." With those words he leaned closer and kissed him again, this time Baekhyun let him.

 

Both were melting into the warm embrace of the other. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck and deepend the kiss, while burring his fingers into the curly hair of the taller. He gave up on resisting, if this was a sick game, then he was going to suffer after it and if he didn't let Chanyeol be his, he would've suffered anyway. The thing that scared Baekhyun the most was, what if it was real. What if this person, really wanted to spend his life with him and be with him, what if they love each other so deeply and uncontrolably, just like it had happened once upon a time with his lover.

Baekhyun realized that Chanyol was whimpering, he needed air but didn't try to do anything, as if he was trying to please Baekhyun at any cost. He let go of his hair, but kept his arms around his neck, looking into his eye,s as the man took a deep breathe.

"You know, I'm a thousand years of complicated, right?" Baekhyun asked, as he pulled him closer again, just an inch between them.

"I can wait for you to open up to me." Chanyeol reassured and pressed thei rlips together, Baekhyun pulled away after a second.

"I might not want to tell you anything." He said with a smirk.

"I'm okay with that too." Chanyeol mumbled and tried to kiss him again, but Baekhyun moved away.

"Don't forget that I'm a vampire with an ego and kinky preferences and not a normal person, who likes this." Baekhyun motioned with his hands to show what they were doing.

"And what exactly are you into, then?" Chanyeol asked with a grin.

"Ordering around and you doing everything I tell you to" Baekhyun replied, smirking.

"Can you do that, little human?" He asked with a playful voice and not eof somwething else hidded behind.

"I knew that you loved sex, your kind can't go without it, I swear." The man laughed loudly, echoing into the empty strees.

"Oh shut up and follow me." Baekhyun said, as he started walking again.

"Are you bossing me around already?" Baekhyun only rolled his eyes and kept walking. After awhile he felt a hand taking his, he smiled slightly but didn't let Chanyeol see it.

"I want to hold your hand, I dont care if you hate it." The man stated and brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of his palm.

"Ah, you're a hopeless romantic. Your blood would be as sweet as sugar, i'll probably choke on it." Baekhyun said pretending to be disgusted.

 

 

 

They entered a large building, it was not too fancy, just the avarage apartment complex. They went up the stairs in silence and stopped in front of a door. Baekhyun unlocked it and opened, motioning with his hand for Chanyeol to go in first.

"So that's where you're going to kill me. I'll walk in and you'll jump on me, drink me dry, then drag me to the bothroom and rip my corpse apart, so you can take it out of here without getting caught" Baekhyun sighed loudly.

"I don't kill in my apartment, in fact. I've never brought anyone here, so just get in already." They both walked in, Baekhyun closed and locked the door after himself.

"So, this is your apartment?" Chanyeol asked, kind of surprised.

"Yes, what did you expect? Sorry if it's not enough expensive for your taste human, I hate luxury." Baekhyun scoffed and saw how Chnayeol walked to the couch and sat there.

"So, are you going to dig in here, on the couch or do you want it to be in your bedroom and have some fun before that?" Baekhyun almost growled.

"Stop it already, stop acting like you're only a blood bank for me."

"Aren't I?" He asked challanging.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" Baekhyun asked, pissed now.

"That you're only going to play with me first and then kill me in the end of the evening." Chanyeol admitted and Baekhyun didn't expect his words to hurt him like that.

"For the love of..." Baekhyun slammed the door to the fridge.

"Well, you're wrong." He said, sitting on the couch next to him and handing him a beer.

"Oh, really?" He opened it and took a sip out of the bottle.

"Yes. If I were to kill you, I wouldn't have brought you here, so shut up about the blood business." Chanyeol scoffed surprised to that and drank again.

"Since you don't want my blood, what do you want?" Baekhyun sighed and sipped from his own beer.

"I want to know everything about you, from the day you were born up until now. Friends, family, everything." Baekhyun was serious about all of this, more serious than Chanyeol himself. He wanted to see where things would lead, if this was all going to work, but Chanyeol had no intentions to comply.

"Mmm, I have a better idea." Chanyeol said with a deep voice and left his beer on the table in the middle of the room. Then he unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt and moved closer to Baekhyun, towering over him.

"Let's have some fun first, leave the talking for later." He pressed himself loser and tried to kiss Baekhyun, who pushed him away and this time with unhuman strength and got up.

"Fuck off! This is not going to work, if you keep acting like a bitch. So could you stop, so we can figure this shit of a mess already. I'm not famous with my long lasting patience you know?" Chanyeol sighed disappointed and sat normally on the couch.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked and took his beer again.

"I already told you, haven't you been listening." Baekhyun was getting irritated with this human and started thinking that maybe it was all a mistake and that the man had only a death wish, lying to him about everything.

"Well, I don't have a family, I'm an orphan. Friends? I don't have any really, they all stay away from the poor fucked up boy. My life has been pretty much shit, until I decided what i wanted to do." He pointed at Baekhyun.

"Once I started studying, things got kinda better, but not with much. I have a little rented place and a shitty job, but that's it." He srugged, Baekhyun was looking at him amazed, because that was exactly what his past lover's story was. It couldn't be a coincidence. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, now you're probably gonna feel sorry for me too and not even want to drink from me, that's how pity I am." Baekhyun frowned and slapped his hand.

"I told you, stop talking about that." Chanyeol scoffed and drank again.

"Why do you even want to know any of this?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun explained.

"If I'm to let you be with me, in my life. Be everything for me, I need to know." His voice low and full of concern.

"And not only a blood bank?" Chanyeol asked and to that Baekhyun turned to hit him on the head, but saw that this time he was laughing.

"Fucking idiot." Baekhyun said with a smile.

"It's nice." Chanyeol hummed.

"What is?" The vampire asked.

"To see you smile like that, real and not forced, it's nice." Baekhyun chuckled at that.

"Be careful human or else in that rate, you're going to fall in love with me." Chanyeol left the beer on the table.

"I told you that I already am, don't worry about it, the ship sailed long ago." Baekhyun only stared at him, not believing that it was true.

"What? You don't believe me? Tell me to do anything then, you said you liked people obaying you, order me around." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you're sleeping on the couch if you keep acting, like this isn't important and a serious matter." Baekhyun warned him, but the only reply he got was a smug smile.

"Oh! So, you thought of sleeping together, that's nice to know. What are you into? Do like tying people to the bed or like being tied?" Baekhyun's eyes widen and Chanyeol chuckled.

"What? You said you're a very kinky vampire." Baekhyun only got up with a sigh, the man was helpless and he had no idea how they were going to get along.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed." He walked into his room and just before he slammed the door he heard Chnayeol's words

"Aren't you going to have dinner before that!"

 

 

It was the middle of the night, Baekhyun was making different scenarios in his mind. How things will go from now on and if he should really let Chanyeol into his life, like he did with his lover or reconsider killing him. He sighed outloud, because he didn't want that, but he was getting on his nerves and he didn't know how to handle him.

Baekhyun was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize, that Chanyeol had came in and it's when he felt arms wrapping around him, he knew that he was in his room. He didn't move of course, letting the man settle himself into a comfortable possition. He was hugging him from behind, his warm breath brushing Baekhyun's neck and after a second he started placing kissed here and there, making Baekhyun melt into his embrace. Until he felt something hard behind him. He turned quickly around, pusshing Chanyeol away.

"Don't tell me, that you came here only because you want to get off." Baekhyun aske digusted.

"The bathroom is right there." He sighed.

"Wait, what?" Chanyeol asked confused and Baekhyun asked back.

"Why are you even hard in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not..." He looked down.

"Oh! That's not my..." He said half embarrassed, half laughing.

"That's a flashlight!" He said now fully laughing.

"You keep flashlights in your shorts?" Baekhyun asked dumbfunded.

"I had nowhere to put it! I would've killed myself on my way here, I needed a flashlight." And with those words, to Baekhyun's surprise he really pulled a flashlight out of nowhere.

"See? I'm not hard for you.. I mean I am, I would be, but I'm not now.. Not if you don't make me..." Chanyeol started getting tonguetied.

"You're a fucking moron, you know that, right?" Chanyeol was blushing when Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss, deep and passionate.

"You know, I'll probably get hard now." Chanyeol mumbled when they parted for him to take a breath.

"Shut up." Baekhyun said and pulled him by the hair snd into another rough kiss, he climbed on top of him. When they parted again, Baekhyun was sitting on him now, taking his shirt off.

"Aren't you going to grab a bite before we..." Baekhyun sighed and kissed him rashly this time, biting his lips and saying in between.

"For once, obay me and shut the fuck up." He forced his tongue in Between Chanyeol's lips, but then he fliped them on the bed and he was on top of Baekhyun now.

"You wish, little vampire." He said with deep husky voice, one of his hands on Baekhyun's neck squeezing it and pinning him down with his own body.

"You're going to obey me for a change." He purred into his ear, Baekhyun moaned when he felt his other hand going down from his stomach to his crotch. They both very well knew how easely Baekhyun could take control, but he liked it this way, someone taking control over him for once. 

"Tell me, my little vampire, are you going to obey me?" Chanyeol asked, as he pulled Baekhyun's pants down, still with one hand gripping at his neck, kissing him.

"Or your thousand year ego is too big?" Chanyeol looked into his eyes, there was lust and need. Baekhyun sighed, as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him down, making both of them moad, he wrapped his legs around him as well.

"What will happen if I say no and make you obey me?" Baekhyun asked, moving his hand to wrap them around his neck and tangle his fingers into the soft, curly hair.

"You'll be the one left in the bathroom and getting off on his own." The man saidm as he kissed him and pressed his body harder against Baekhyun's, making him sigh.

"I don't think so." He said and in a flash the situation was reverced, Baekhyun was sitting on top of him again, holding him down with a proud smirk on his lips.

"I'm the vampire and you're the human." Baekhyun said cheeky and Chanyeol replied.

"Yes, but you'll obey me." He said that, as he ran his hands over Baekhyun's torso, up and down.

"Why would I ever do that?" Baekhyun asked and just like that he was flipped again, but this time he was using amunt of strength, that a human couldn't possibly fight with.

"Because you're mine now, my little own vampire." Chanyeol voice changed, it was inhuman now, deeper and echoing, even more hoarse than it was before. Baekhyun looked at him and his whole eyes were black.

"What are you?" Baekhyun asked, surprised. The only man chuckled.

"A reaper, which means that I can take away your life any moment I'd like to." Baekhyun started laughing outloud, confusing the man who was still on top of him.

"That's supposed to scare me, right?" He kept laughing.

"I knew that your story was bullshit, you couldn't have the same story as her." He laughed more forcefully now.

"You're the one that took her away, aren't you?" Baekhyun asked, still pinned down.

"Ah, you're no fun." Chanyeol moved away and sat on the bed.

"You were supposed to be scared from death and not ask me about your ex." He said disappointed.

"You have no idea for how long I've wanted to die, there's nothing to be afraid of." Baekhyun explained and sat up.

"So, tell me, did you? Were you the one, to kill her?" He asked again.

"Yes, it was me. I didn't kill her though, that's only my job. Take lives, when I get an order from above, that it's a person's time." He said with his back toward Baekhyun, his head leaned down.

"And all this, today. It was a lie? You played me good, I give you that." Baekhyun scoffed, not believing once again.

"It's not." Chanyeol pointed out.

"None of it." Baekhyun moved in front of him.

"Aren't you here to kill me, after all?" Chanyeol shook his head.

"If I wanted you dead I would've done that in the subway."

"That means that you can kill me without getting the order?" Baekhyun asked and Chnayeol nodded.

"Yes. We, reapers never get orders about you. You're made to live forever, it's our own choice to kill your kind or not and I'm certainly not here for that, believe me."

"Then, what the hell is this?" Baekhyun asked and waved his hands in the air.

"The day when I took her away, I saw you too. You didn't see me, because when I do my job, taking a soul away, noone can see me. Even supermnatural creatures. I saw you that day and as my previous story was, you mesmerized me, that's why I possessed this boy's body to meet an appreach you. The other story is true as well, that's his life, I told you his life. He was so unhappy, I just took over, making his life better and came after you. I want you and I can give you everything you've always wanted."

"And what is that?" Baekhyun scoffed.

"Love." Chanyeol stated.

"I've watched over you since I took your lover, years after years. I know everything and I'm not here to kill you." He reassured again, Baekhyun turned around and sighed loudly.

"This couldn't get any more fucked up, could it? Like it wasn't shitty enough, when I thought you were just human."

"Were you going to keep me?" Chanyeol asked.

"I don't know." Baekhyun mumbled.

"And now? Do you want to keep me now?" He asked and Baekhyun sighed even louder.

"I don't fucking know. You just came into my life and fucked everything up, what am I supposed to do now? Can I even believe you or are you going to turn out to be a werewolf or something. Or slit my throat while I sleep with your scythe of death, I dont know anything." Chanyeol stood up and took Baekhyun face.

"You can believe this, if not anything else." And kissed him, pressing him agaist the wall. The smaller couldn't move much, but returned the kiss, he wanted this, he needed it.

"What will happen to this body, if I hurt it?" Baekhyun asked, when he felt that he was gripping him too hard.

"It will die, it's still human, I am human. I feel everything that it feels." Baekhyun shook his head.

"This will be one pretty fucked up relationship." Chanyeol laughed.

"We won't talk abouto beying anymore and those kind of stuff, we will make compromises, but can you please use human strength. I'm not used to anyone being stronger than me." Chanyeol laughed again and lifed him up just to tossed him on the bed, then moved on top of him.

"I'll use it just this once, my little vampire." His eyes shined in endless abysses of black. Baekhyun was ready to take the chance, to have what he wanted and let the reaper take care of him. He was going to trust him, that he would give him everything and not kill him, but if he did end up dead, that was going to be freedom for him, so he was at a win win situation here.

"Then, I'll obey you, just this once." Baekhyun said kynky with a wink and pulled the man into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever took time to read it up to this note and sees it  
> I LOVE YOU! <3 Thank You for taking time and reading my story \^o^/  
> I hope it wasn't a let down, but if it was... I apologize <3


End file.
